


Tatooed scars

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Figuring Things Out, Inspired by feelings, M/M, Protective Liam, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn having a little chat in a café. They got more than they bargained for. Truths are revealed and scars are shown. Love is above everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatooed scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> Russian translation at https://ficbook.net/readfic/3955383 by pumpkinlatte

« I don’t know how to express it, I want to know but deep inside I don’t want to … it’s scares me somehow, someday to know what led you to live your life the way you do. You reject everyone and expect the worse from everyone. It sure was something big and that is terrifying because no matter how you try to hide it, I can still see your scars. They’re big and shiny like you went on some big battlefield and barely survived. All your tattoos can’t cover them.”

Liam was staring at the brunet in front of him. Despite his speech Zayn was smiling at him. Although it didn’t reach his eyes, he was clearly amused by the words of his friend.

He took another sip from his coffee, looking away. His features changed for second, before his normal “I don’t care” expression cameback, but the sadness was still there in his hazel eyes, turning them black somehow.

“Life happened. That’s all, Li. I don’t have some kind of heroic story to tell, I didn’t survive an incurable illness or went through some major life changing experiences. “

Liam kept looking at Zayn, who was still avoiding his gaze and smirking at himself. Like he’d lived this conversation and situation a million times before, and knew exactly how it ends.

“ What happened ?”

Liam was first to break the silence, he wanted to know more about his friend. Even though deep inside he knew that Zayn was more than a friend to him. People kept calling them Ziam and assumed they were together so maybe, hopefully, Zayn felt the same toward him, thought Liam.

“ Why do you want to know ? I don’t want you pity, Li. And above all I don’t need you to try and fix me because there is nothing to fix. “There’re things that you can’t unsee or unfeel. Thought the brunet.

“All I want is to know you better because… I don’t need a bloody reason to want to know better my best mate, Zee !”

To say that Liam was frustrated was the understatement of the century. Zayn had this bad habit of avoiding or changing the subject when it was too personnel. But Liam was determined to have a clear answer once and for all. He was tired of Zayn avoiding him for days when it begun to be too intimate between them, or laughing when he asked him a real question.

The most important was that he was tired of his too many faked smiles, and the damn sadness that creeps in his beautiful hazel eyes when he looked at Liam. As if he would disappear into thin air and go away forever.

The first times they shared a bed, Zayn used to hug him too tight while sleeping. Afraid he would not find him in the morning next to him, if he did not death-grip him.

For the first time since they’ve been in the café, Zayn looked at him. Liam’s breath hitched, he felt like it was the first time Zayn looked at him at all. Without a cocky grin or smirk, without his mask. He could see the sadness, fear and a little despair written on his dark features.

“Life happened, Li. What do you want me to say other than that? I don’t want to remember the darkest moments of my life because there is too many of them. They overwhelm me when night comes. They’re the demons that hunt me down. I don’t want you to know that I lived all my life, until I met you, alone. Despite having a big family.

I don’t want you to know that I couldn’t be who I really am because they would never accept me. And the least of them I don’t want to confront the ghost of my ex-abusive-poor example- of a husband. I don’t want you to know I didn’t experience love until I met you.

I don’t want anyone to see the darkest side of my heart. I just want to forget that I ever lived all of that shit…”  
By the end, Zayn’s voice was barely a whisper. His eyes were colder than Liam ever saw them.

He reached to take Zayn’s hand in his. He looked like a frightened animal, so fragile yet dangerous. Just like the ones who have nothing to lose. He tightened his hand.

The brunet’s words was echoing in his head, too many emotions, too many truths. He didn’t even know that Zayn was married before, maybe that was what Simon was talking about when he said to kept their marital status secret. Because Zayn was a divorcee.

It also explained why he was so eager to leave his family behind, and also explained why he was always trying to prove himself to them. Buying a house, paying for everything…

“ I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you”

“I don’t want your pity…” Whispered Zayn, tears drying on his cheeks.

“ Don’t mistake love for pity, Zee”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep the author alive ! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for any mistakes, don't have a beta.


End file.
